Runaway Love
by Taco-chan
Summary: A threeshot about Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten to Ludacris and Mary J. Blidge's song Runaway love. Rated for language and some suicidal thoughts and actions.
1. Hinata

**Songfic Three-shot:**

**Runaway Love**

_**A Naruto Story**_

**Taco-chan:** Hello, friends, family, and readers of fan-fiction everywhere! This is a sad three-shot (one chapter per story and verse) to the song Runaway Love by Ludacris and Mary J. Blidge. I changed the names in the song to go with the story. Okay? Good. Also, it's kinda serious and I suck at serious stuff so don't be mad and flame me saying, "Oh, you suck at serious stuff!" if it sucks. Because I know. Don't rub it in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Runaway Love or Naruto.

--------------------

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_

A 9 year old Hyuga Hinata trudged down the street, being completely ignored by everyone. It was nothing unusual to her. She was used to being ignored. She always was. Everything she said, either in school or at home, was either not heard or disregarded. Most people would think that that's a horrible way to live. Well, duh. Of course it's a bad way to live. But, eventually, you get used to it. The being overlooked, the never knowing anything about your parents, the hiding in your room while your so called mom was getting high in the kitchen with some pimp she met on the street…all of it.

_Now Hinata is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and ain't neva met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
_

The blue-haired girl stopped shuffling her feet against the dirt road when her beat up, 1 story house came into view. A scared look crossed her face when she heard glass break and a guy scream and cuss, the voice of her mother screaming right back. She paused, hesitated, then turned around and sprinted towards Konoha Park in the center of the village.

On her way to her new destination, she saw a bubblegum-haired 10-year-old girl sobbing over the cold-looking, unconscious form of another 10-year-old with light blond hair, which was slowly turning red from the pool of blood she was lying in. Hinata stared for about 3 minutes, unsure of what to do. The roaring of a siren snapped her out of her gaze and she ran away. It was late and she was out past her curfew.

At the park, she saw a girl, probably the age of eleven, crying on a park bench by the lake. The shy girl stopped in her tracks for a second, then cautiously tip-toed over to the girl with brown hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head.

"U-um…ano…excuse m-me…" Hinata stuttered. The girl jumped and stared at Hinata with big brown eyes. Her cheeks were tear stained, and, by the look of it, she had been crying for at least an hour. "A-are you l-lost?" Hinata tried again, swallowing the lump of nervousness that had formed in her throat.

The girl made no move to reply. She grabbed the pink backpack sitting beside her and slung it over her shoulder. The girl in Chinese clothes pushed the younger girl over as she ran away from her.

Hinata sighed at sat down on the wooden bench. Just like always. No one ever listened…

_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama's on drugs getting high up in the kitchen  
Bringing home men at different hours of the night  
Startin' with some laughs -- usually ending in a fight  
_

After about an hour of sitting on the icy bench in the chilling air doing nothing but staring at the sky, she glanced at her wrist. A shocked mask covered up her sad face as she double-checked to make sure she had read it right. She had – 12:49 A.M. She hopped off the bench as though it was made of liquid lava and sprinted out the park gate. When she made it back to her house, the light was on in the kitchen and two figures – one of a tall man, the other her mother – were arguing. Hinata flinched at the tone of their voices, took a step forward, then winced as she accidentally stepped on a shard of glass, left behind from a wrecked wineglass. Hobbling over to the front door, she silently opened and closed it, before going up the stairs and shutting her door.

Once safely inside, she locked her door and, with a strangled cry which wasn't audible over the sound of the two adults fighting just below her, she pulled out the shard of bloody wineglass from her foot. She should probably go to a doctor and get it checked out, but she was too tired to care. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the fighting downstairs. Suddenly, there was a crash and then complete stillness. Hinata opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. That was weird. Usually they would fight all night long. A rattling broke her train of thought. She turned with a horrified face towards her door to see the knob moving left and right. Someone was trying to get in.

_Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out  
Trying to have his way and Hinata says 'ouch'  
She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her  
Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her  
_

"Hello? Little girl? Do you want to play?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she sprung up from her bed, grabbed her backpack, stuffed a blanket in it, and opened her window. Lucky for her, her mom bought so many drugs they could only afford a 1 story house. Huh. Usually that's a bad thing. Shaking off any thoughts of hesitation, she jumped down, landing on the solid dirt below. The sound of a creaking door floated through her ears.

"Little girl? Little girl?" She heard him storm over to the window and ducked behind an overgrown bush. "Dammit…that little bitch got away…Oh well…maybe that Haruka-whore has so more X downstairs." The thudding of his footsteps got softer and softer until he was on the other side of the house. Hinata was frozen in shock for a minute, and then was flooded with the burning sensation of anger. How dare he call her mom such horrible things?! Sure, they were true, but that's still no reason to say them aloud!

She grabbed her backpack and ran off to the park where she found the bench she had been sitting on earlier. Sitting on it was a blond-haired boy about her age, who was snoring loudly. She didn't want to disturb him, so she found another bench and laid her head down, her backpack serving as her pillow as she fell asleep.

---------------------

The next day, Hinata went home to find her mother awake and flipping pancakes. The blue-haired woman seemed…oddly sober, so Hinata tried her luck on actually having a conversation with her mother. It turned out horrible. Her mother may have been sober, but when she is she's really pissed off at the world. So, when Hinata tried to tell her about the incident last night, she completely ignored her. She acted like she didn't even hear her.

Hinata was crushed. Usually, her mom actually spoke to her. Sure they were things like "Shut it! I don't want to hear you," or, "I don't care," or, the most common, "You liar!" but, she did still talk to her. Now, she was being completely ignored.

Silently crying, she pushed her chair away from the table, stood up, and left the house without saying another word.

_Hinata is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.  
_

That night, Hinata ran away from her mother, her home, and her entire life. She was reported as missing by her teacher, and her mother had never even noticed she had left. When the police went to her house, she was dangerously high, and was taken to the hospital where she died from an overdose on X.

But, what happened to Hinata?

Hinata was never found. Some people say they've seen her wandering the streets in other villages, but they're just rumors. No one has ever really seen her after she ran away. Maybe she'll pop up one day in Konoha, sitting on her favorite park bench until midnight, like she used to? Probably not.

A grave was made for her, just in case she had died, which was what most likely happened to her.

_Hyuga Hinata_

_Age: 9_

_1998-2007_

_R.I.P_

--------------------

**Taco-chan:** I decided that this will be split into 3 different chapters to make it less long. Plus I have to be in a dark mood to write this and my dark mood is slowly fading for today so I can't write any more.

There will be one chapter for each verse.

Comments are appretiated and suggestions on how to make my story better are welcome.

Just don't flame me, please.

Arigato! See you next chapter!


	2. Sakura and Ino

**Songfic Three-shot:**

**Runaway Love**

_**A Naruto Story**_

**Taco-chan:** I would like to thank all my reviewers: _numba neko93, Blazer101, Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune _(my newest friend:D)_, Kazaiyo.Kia, Kellie, and amaterasu houko._ You guys are awesome and inspired me to keep on writing this! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Runaway Love or Naruto.

--------------------

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love _

_Runaway love_

In the same city of Konohagakure, a 10-year-old girl with bubblegum pink hair that stuck out in a crowd like a sore thumb and emerald eyes which she got from her mother was trying to avoid all the comments said by her classmates about the swelling bluish-black bruise on her left cheek she had entered the school building with this morning. Because of her reputation of being a klutz, the kids were mostly saying things like 'Oh, Sakura tripped over her own two feet again?! Wow. She really is a klutz.' Sakura didn't care what they said about her. As long as no one ever found out where that bruise really came from…

_Lil' Sakura is only 10 years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her  
Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her_

Sakura was the most un-popular girl at school. No one liked her. All the guys, especially the mysterious and popular Uchiha Sasuke, made fun of her and called her ugly. And she, amazingly, was perfectly okay with this. As long as no one ever found out that she had an alcoholic father who beat her up on a daily basis and used her as a scapegoat for everything that went wrong in his lifetime, she was satisfactory with being alone. Or, that's what she told herself every night before she cried herself to sleep.

Her mother had died at an early age from fighting the Kyuubi. She didn't die immediately; she was put into a coma from one of the nine-tailed fox's gigantic, swishing tails. After flying through an entire apartment complex and into a stone wall meant to protect a home, an ANBU Black Op by the name of Hyuga Hiashi found her and took her to the overcrowded hospital to be treated. She was pronounced dead after 2 years of being in her seemingly endless sleep.

Sakura hurriedly walked to her homeroom class, followed by a group of preps. They were pointing at her bright pink hair and trying to control their giggles, but they were failing miserably. Sakura ignored them and sat down in her seat, which was in the center of the front row. When she was taking out her books, a note hit the back of her head and landed on the desk. She uncrumpled and read it.

**That bruise suits you well, loser**

Sakura sighed. She didn't even have to guess who wrote that. It was, of course, Uchiha Sasuke. He wrote a note every day and threw it at the back of her head. Whether it was about a new bruise or her appearance, it didn't matter to him, as long as it was an insult to her.

The teacher, Kurenai-sensei, walked into their class and stood in front of the class. Sakura felt her sensei's eyes on her face, probably looking at the new bruise adorned on her face. She turned her head away from her and tried to cover her face with her hair. It didn't work; her hair was too short to reach her cheek. Kurenai's gaze shifted from her and to the entire class.

"Ohayo, students!" Kurenai said cheerfully and was greeted with a few mumbled, 'ohayo's in return. "We have a new student in our class. Her name is Yamanaka Ino. She moved her from _Amagakure_ last week, but had to get settled in before coming to school. Be nice to her please. She's still trying to get used to Konoha." Once she was finished talking, a girl with light blond hair and sapphire eyes shyly stepped out from behind her. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a flower on it and a long purple skirt, even though it was still very warm outside. "Ino, you can sit next to Sakura. Sakura, raise your hand please."

Sakura glanced at the empty seat to her left and raised her hand in the air. The new girl was going to have a full view of her nasty shiner. As soon as Ino was sitting and Kurenai had started the lesson, the bell rang for recess.

"Alright, class, its recess. Please don't hurt yourselves." As the class filed out of the room, Kurenai put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura, can I speak with you?" The said girl nervously nodded. Once everyone was outside the classroom, Kurenai continued.

"Sakura, what's wrong? You always seem to be hurting yourself. Yesterday, you had a scrape on your knee, and today you have that bruise. Is everything okay?"

Sakura quickly nodded, hoping and praying that someone would get her out of this mess. If someone didn't she'd have to lie again. She glanced around the vacant classroom from the corners of her eyes, searching for some type of escape. There wasn't any. No one would come and save her. Sakura took in a deep breath and was about to say she tripped over a doll lying on her floor while she was cleaning her room when the door opened and in stepped the new girl.

"Kurenai-sensei? Will you show me where the bathroom is?" She asked. Sakura gawked at her. What was this girl up to?

"I'm kind of busy, Ino. Can it wait?" Kurenai answered.

"Well, if you can't, can she?" Ino asked, pointing at Sakura. Without waiting for an answer, she ran up to the pink-haired girl, grabbed her by her wrist, and dragged her out of the classroom, yelling a quick 'thanks' over her shoulder. She pulled the confused Sakura all the way outside to the swing set and suddenly stopped and turned to her. "You better be thankful. If it wasn't for me you would have never gotten out of that mess!"

All Sakura could do was gaze at the girl in front of her as she continued ranting. What was up with this girl? Didn't she know that she was a loser? That no one liked her? That this was her time to escape and make actually good friends and become popular? Sakura shook her head, flinging her pink hair around. She needed to stop thinking like that about herself. It couldn't be healthy. Suddenly, Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by the girl.

"Hey. I know where you really got that bruise."

Sakura's head snapped up and she stared with wide eyes at the girl who suddenly had a melancholy look in her eyes in front of her. How did she know? Did someone tell her? Did she guess? …Does she have the same problem?

"See. I have the exact same issue." Ino rolled up one of her sleeves to expose a nasty greenish bruise that had started to fade. "The reason I moved from Amagakure was because one of the people in my school found out my parents were abusing me and told the police. They arrested them and sent me here, to live with my aunt."

Sakura gaped in shock. This girl had had issues with her parents, too! Someone had the same problem as her.

She wasn't alone anymore…

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises  
Teachers ask questions she making up excuses  
Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out  
It's only one girl really knows what she about  
_

Sakura and Ino became great friends. Whenever Sakura's dad was having issues, Sakura would stay at Ino's place with her aunt. And, whenever Sakura's dad was forced to go on a vacation for work out of town, Sakura and Ino would have a sleepover at Sakura's house. They would always try to be together in school: they would eat lunch together, sit next to each other in all their classes, hang out together in recess, help each other with their homework…everything. Every time a person would bully one of them, they'd stand up for one another. They were best friends, and thought nothing could split them up. Then, karma had to go and play a cruel trick.

Ino and Sakura were taking a shortcut home from school through an alley, laughing and chatting like they normally would. They were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't notice the beat up, pale blue car come up slowly to them and roll down the window, exposing the face of a man with purple nails and red Sharingan eyes until a gun shot rang through the air and hit Ino right in the heart.

_Her name is lil Ino and they become friends  
Promise that they always be tight 'til the end  
Until one day lil Ino gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
_

Sakura screamed as a dull-eyed Ino went flying towards the ground and hit it with a thud. She knelt by her body and shook it in disbelief, tears still running down her cheeks.

"I-Ino…are you o-okay…?" Sakura knew Ino wouldn't answer. "P-please…Ino…you have to be okay! I don't know what I'll do without you!" Still, she got no response from Ino, who was unconscious. The tears started flowing harder. "Ino. Ino, wake up. Ino. Ino? INO!" Sakura started sobbing as a new wave of tears set in and leaned on her body, blood smearing on her forearms from the wound in Ino's chest. From the corner of her eyes, she saw a girl, probably 9 years old, staring at her in shock and bewilderment. She had blue hair that was in the shape of a duck butt and pale lavender eyes, signaling that she was a Hyuga.

The roar of an ambulance siren in the distance made the girl sprint away, but Sakura didn't notice. She was too busy crying over Ino to notice anything. Even as a police officer picked her off of Ino and placed her in the ambulance, she didn't notice. She just sat in the ambulance trying to stop crying as it sped towards the hospital right next to Konoha Park. As they pulled Ino out of the ambulance, Sakura glanced up and saw a girl with brown hair in two messy buns and a rounded stomach run out of the park crying and holding her face. She watched the older girl run away and down an alley before disappearing into the shadows. Sakura hurriedly looked back at Ino, who had machines and tubes sticking out of her everywhere. She heard a doctor yell that Ino needed immediate surgery and wheeled her off into the OR.

Sakura sat down in the waiting room and flipped through 2 year old magazines from Cosmo Girl and Seventeen until the doctor, a man with silver hair and one black eye showing that looked like a scarecrow came into the room. He cleared his throat to get to Sakura's attention before continuing. "I am very sorry but we did all we could. Your friend Yamanaka Ino has died on the operating table." He said in a very unemotional voice, like it was the standard thing to say.

Sakura felt tears well up at the corners of her eyes and covered her face. She got up suddenly and ran out of the hospital, sobbing and crying her heart out. She ran all the way to her broken house before flinging the door open and running past her drunken father. She went into her room and locked the door behind her. She jumped on her bed and bawled into her pink pillow. _This isn't the way things were supposed to be. Everything was supposed to be alright…she was my only reason to stay here._ Sakura lifted her head from her pillow, her untidy hair clinging to the wet marks left from her still flowing tears. _I need to get out of here. _She slowly got up and opened her window. She looked down at the busy street about 2 stories below her.

Damn her father. Why did he have to live in an apartment?

She shut her window and lay down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. The tears had yet to stop as she tried to figure out an escape. An idea hit and she sat up at a snail's pace. Then, after grabbing her ninja weapon's pouch, took out a kunai. She slowly brought it to her arm and dragged it 5 inches, wincing at the sight of her own blood. _This is my escape. _She started crying as she plunged the bloody kunai knife towards her heart.

_I'll see you soon…Ino._

_Now Sakura stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back.  
_

A 10-year-old Uchiha Sasuke stared at the tombstones in front of him. He loved to sit here and relax during lunchtime, avoid his many fangirls, and to read about the people who died. The two freshly made gravestones were darker in color that all the others in the graveyard, for they had yet to be faded by the bright sun. He read the right one first and was terrified:

_Yamanaka Ino _

_Age: 10 _

_1997-2007 _

_Cause of death: Drive-by bullet _

_RIP _

Then, he read the left one and his eyes widened even further.__

_Sakura Haruno _

_Age: 10 _

_1997-2007 _

_Cause of Death: Suicide to be with her best friend _

_RIP_

Sasuke stared in fright at the 2 headstones before walking away, his usually-unemotional face showing a tint of sadness. His final words were swept away with the cold wind as he walked back to school.

"I guess she'll never know how much I loved her."

--------------------

**Taco-chan:** I couldn't resist it. I needed something…not so emo-ish at the end. Anyways, please review.

_Amagakure:_ The village hidden in the rain.


	3. Tenten

**Songfic Three-shot:**

**Runaway Love**

_**A Naruto Story**_

**Taco-chan:** Hello! Once again, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers, who are: Bella_-QueenOfTehWaffles, The rainy_ (who has a songfic with this song too if ya wanna check it out), _Youko-Kuramas-Kitsune_ (who is graciously making a video based off the story (Yays_!)), AiyoriHiddenMistDemon,_ _TranslatingTheName, _and last but not least, _angelgrillz._ Also, there are two reviewers from the first chapter who were never put on, and they are _Kikan-Moon-Fox-Girl _and _kawaii-firestar._ Thank you! Now, let the third and final chapter of Runaway Love commence!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own either Naruto or the song Runaway Love.

--------------------

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love  
_

An 11-year old Tenten sat quietly in the secretary's room in front of her principal Tsunade's office. A hand rested softly on her steadily-growing stomach and the other laid on her pink backpack. A sigh escaped her lips as she glanced out the window. This was the third time this week she had been called to the office. It wasn't a good thing; her family of 7 couldn't afford to have her mother and father come out of work to see what trouble she had gotten into today. She silently listened to Tsunade yelling into the phone about how a 16-year-old boy named Rock Lee had gotten into a fight with Neji Hyuga, and how it couldn't have been Neji's fault. Neji was part of the Hyuga clan, the gifted and most noble clan of Konohagakure. The Hyuga's couldn't do anything wrong. Tenten chocolate brown eyes glared out the window beside her as she twisted her long, brown hair back into its usual panda-bear shape. That was the biggest lie ever told. _After all, it was a Hyuga's fault I'm like this…_

_Little Tenten is eleven years old  
She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold  
So she pops x to get rid of all the pain  
'Cause she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen  
_

Shizune, the kind secretary of the school, answered to every problem in the school. Since she was also the school's guidance counselor because of the budget cuts, it was her who had to deal with people like Tenten. The "troublemakers;" or the "ones locked away inside themselves" as she put it. _Pfft. What a load of crap._ Tenten thought as the saw Shizune stand up from behind her desk from the corner of her eye.

"Tenten-san? Would you please come with me?" She asked the girl sitting by the window, extending a hand.

Tenten turned her head and glared at the woman. _No, I wouldn't._ Tenten sighed, since she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. She pushed herself up out of the chair and glided coldly past the offered hand and into the office she knew so well.

"Tenten…" Shizune started as she sat down in the squeaking chair, "your grades are slipping every day and you are always getting into trouble. What's wrong?"

"It's none of your business." Tenten muttered and glared at a vase of roses on the desk, imagining them randomly catching on fire and burning down the whole school. The roses didn't budge. Shizune went on talking, but it was all a buzzing in her ear as the irate and confused girl tried to destroy the symbol of love with her mind. _I hate love…so pointless…especially after HIM…_ A memory she would rather forget slipped into her mind.

_Flashback…_

_A 10 year old Tenten sat silently on the swings by herself. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend of 3 months for their 20__th__ date. Her friends Temari, Tayuya, and Kin thought it was too dangerous to date a boy 5 years older than her, and her parents didn't know about it, but she didn't care. She loved him with all her heart…at least…she thought she did…_

_She saw him walking towards her and smiled shyly as her heart began to race. She saw him smirk and nod in return and began to walk towards her. He sat down on the swing next to her's and stared at her. Tenten blushed and turned her head away from him, deciding in a matter of seconds to watch a cute little ladybug crawl a cross the ground and near her shinobi sandals. It met the blue rubber gripping on the bottom of her shoe and turned around and scuttled away. Great. Now what was she going to stare at? Oh…that blade of grass sure looked interesting…_

"_Tenten." His smooth baritone voice filled her ears and she looked up quickly into his milky white eyes. They were cold and emotionless as usual. "Let's go." He got up off the dirty swing, brushed his off-white shorts, and walked away._

"_Y-yes, Neji-kun." She raced off after him._

_End Flashback…_

Tenten's shoulders shook with anger and her hand turned into a fist. She couldn't believe she had trusted that jerk. He may be the Hyuga prodigy, but he was nothing but your average teenaged pervert. He was the one who destroyed her life. He was the one that made her friends start ignoring. He was the one who made her this way. He was the one who was supposed to protect her, and told her every day that he loved her. It wasn't her fault. She was the victim. The one that was used. The one taken advantage of. The one no one loved.

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love  
So there's no protection he's using no glove  
Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions  
Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction  
_

Another unwanted memory slipped into her mind.

_Flashback..._

_Tenten dragged her feet into school with her hair covering her eyes. She hadn't been feeling well lately and almost puked this morning. Her stomach hurt like crazy and her head was spinning. Suddenly feeling sick, she ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Great. There went this week's breakfast._

_Right after she flushed and was about to come out, three girls walked into the girls' bathroom and were talking. She recognized the voices immediately: they were her friend's voices, Temari, Tayuya, and Kin._

"_I can't believe it." She heard Temari say. "I won't believe that Tenten actually slept with her boyfriend. Her SIXTEEN year old boyfriend."_

"_I know." Tayuya replied. "But she emailed me and told me, I have it in black and white right here."_

"_Is she insane?" Kin asked._

"_Probably." Tayuya answered._

"_Oh well, if she gets pregnant do we still have to hang out with her? To be honest, she annoys me."_

"_Me too! All she does is complain about not having any money."_

"_Why don't we just cut off all contact with her now?"_

"_Great idea Kin!"_

"_I know, I'm a genius." They all laughed and left the bathroom._

_Tenten started sobbing and ran out of the bathroom._

_End Flashback…_

A tear ran down her cheek and Shizune stopped talking long enough to notice what Tenten was doing. "Tenten-san? Did what I say upset you?" Tenten didn't respond. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Everyone's grades start slipping and everyone starts acting up around this time of year. What, with spring break being next week and KCA's (1) beginning the week after that…" Tenten got up and started walking to the door. "Tenten…? Where are you going?" She was ignored once again as Tenten opened the office door.

"It's not my fault."

The sound of a door slamming echoed throughout the school.

_The days go by and her belly gets big  
The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid  
Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion  
Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion  
_

Tenten ran around Konoha crying her heart out. When she eventually had to stop, she was in Konoha Park, and was right by a peaceful lake. The birds chirping and the peaceful silence that surrounded her eventually calmed her down enough to give her enough strength to crawl over to a park bench, sit on it, and figure out what was on her back. She reached behind her and pulled up her pink backpack that she'd had since kindergarten. She laid it down on the bench and used it as a pillow. She closed her eyes, wished for a dreamless sleep, and fell asleep. Sadly, her wish for a dreamless sleep was not granted, and her dream was another thing she had never wanted to think of again.

_Dream…_

_On Tenten's 11__th__ birthday, she snuck out of the house and to the park, where Neji Hyuga sat on one of the swings and rocked back and forth. She smiled and sat down on her usual swing next to his. "Oh Neji-kun…" When he didn't say anything, she continued. I know you're in shock, but we can work this out. Your family is rich, and I'm sure they'll understand-"_

"_No."_

"_What?"_

_The Hyuga Prodigy turned his head and glared at her. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore. No one can know of my mistake. If you start talking to me, I will pretend I don't know you. If you come anywhere near me, I won't hesitate to hurt you. Destiny forced me into this option. That child is not mine. Do you understand me?" Tenten started crying. Neji got up and walked away, acting as if nothing had happened._

"_I don't love you."_

_End Dream…_

Tenten woke up from her dream with a start and sat up quickly. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, trying to forget about the horrible part of her life. It failed and she started weeping all over again. She curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. The upset girl was so sad; she didn't even notice the sound of small shinobi sandals shuffling towards her until she heard a soft, high-pitched voice stutter, "U-um…ano…excuse m-me…"

Tenten jumped and turned to stare at a young girl standing by the bench. She looked to be about 9, with blue-tinted hair that barely reached her ears, a large tan jacket, blue capri's and shinobi sandals. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the young girl's eyes. _They have the same eyes…_ She must be a Hyuga.

"A-are you l-lost?" Tenten didn't try to reply. She just stood up, grabbed her backpack, and ran away as fast as she could. She couldn't stand the thought of being stared at with eyes like his again. No way. As the girl ran out of Konoha Park, she passed the hospital. It wasn't the best place for one, but when they built it, it had been the biggest lot available. She covered her face so no one could see she was crying and ask her what was wrong, but when she peeked through her fingers she saw a pink haired girl glance at her with tears in her eyes as she ran alongside a stretcher with another girl with blond hair in it. Tenten ignored them and the pink haired one's crying as she ran into a dark alley so she could sneak home, grab some clothes and run away forever.

Just as she was halfway through the darkened road, she ran into someone and fell backwards. She didn't bother looking at who it was. She didn't care anymore. She heard a 'click' and then the one thing she had never wanted to hear again: a cold, cruel, unloving voice that she had grown to love and hate at the same time. "Get up. Now."

Tenten looked up in shock at the boy she had once loved. His dark brown hair was still in its usual ponytail and he wore the same outfit he always had, but is eyes looked different. Cold. Evil. …Depressed? What was going on? Tenten got up and stared at him. An uncomfortable silence passed over the two. "N-neji…what's-," Tenten started, but stopped immediately once her view of Neji's face was replaced with the barrel of a gun.

"No one must know of my mistake."

A gunshot pierced the air in Konoha, followed by a quiet 'thud' of a mother and child hitting the ground.

_Tenten is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home  
Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack  
She say she's about to run away and never come back.  
_

When the body of Tenten was found, the murderer and every piece of evidence had been demolished. Her body was buried right in between that of a nine-year-old Hyuga who died from loneliness, and a ten-year-old girl with pink hair who died just to stay with the one who understood her the most. Her family visited her grave once every year, mourning sadly that they hadn't noticed their sad, lonely, pregnant little girl.

A week later, the Hyuga prodigy got sick for reasons unknown. He died a month later from cancer, even though no one knew how he got it. I guess it just goes to show you, what goes around comes around.

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

_Runaway love_

**THE END.**

**Taco-chan: **Now I'm seriously depressed. But, at least this story is done. (with this chapter having over 2,200 words!)

KCA's: About that...we have MCA's at my school. They're basically standardized tests. they came right after spring break for me, so I though I'd put them in.

Please review, and tell me…

Anyone want me to make another three-shot with this song to another show? Cuz I will. It's a great thing to type while in a bad mood.


End file.
